MY SUMMER CAR GUIDE 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO
MY SUMMER CAR GUIDE 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO Basics You might want to run to the store in the van to stock up on sausages and beer before you start building. You might also want some way of cooling yourself down because you will get very, very frustrated. Before you leave, load up your van with the gasoline and diesel canisters. Diesel canister can be found in the barn where the forklift is at. Gasoline canister is in the back left corner of the carage. When you're at the store fill up the van's tank and both of the canisters. From the store, make sure you buy everything from the left wall. The Fan Belt(!!), multiple canisters of each fluids. Don't be scared to spend around 2000 moneys. Get in the van by crouching © and then jumping into the seat. Start the van by holding down left click on the ignition (left side of steering wheel) Headlights are to the left of the radio near the gearshift. Disengage the handbrake by holding right click. Make sure you turn off H-shifter at the main menu. X is clutch, G to shift up, B to shift down. Head Right down the dirt road from your house and keep taking right turns until you find the store, or take the shortcut through the lake. (Shortcut: https://youtu.be/YVn4QQ1g8ks) <- This shortcut doesn't work in the van, or DEV has took the access out. To drink beer and eat food when looking at the beer/food press the action button(Default F) There is a barn to the right down the road from your house. Inside is a chopping block and an axe which you can use to make money. Click the log stack to put a log on the chopping block. Click the axe, hit action button(Default F), then right click to swing. Forklift tractor There is also a tractor in the barn. You can use this to tow your car by driving the tractor near it, then left clicking a tow hitch. Left click again to disconnect. You can also use the forklift to pick up your car using PGUP and PGDOWN. Don't lower it too far or it will glitch up the tractor. Saves If you damage the body of your car, you can repair it by doing the following: Navigate to C:\Users\Username\AppData\LocalLow\Royal John Love\My Summer Car. Copy and paste your savegame folder somewhere safe. Start a new game, save it, then exit out completely. Copy meshsave.txt from the new save into your saved one. Delete the new savegame and put your old savegame back. Your car will now be repaired with your work intact. This will not replace broken windows. This method keeps your massive stockpile of beer and sausages safe. Make meshsave.txt a read only file if you want damage to be repaired upon reloading. BUILDING THE BENIS-MOBILE Almost Complete list of bolt sizes and quantities per part: Example 6x9mm is 6 bolts/nuts with 9mm wrench Press U to open your toolbox and 2 to select a spanner. ENGINE Crankshaft to Block Crankshaft Main Bearings-6x9mm Pistons -8x7mm Head Gasket to Block Cylinder Head-10x7mm Rocker Shaft-5x8mm Camshaft-2x5mm (Goes in a hole on left side of engine.) Camshaft Gear-1x10mm Timing Chain Timing Cover-6x6mm Water pump-5x7mm Crankshaft Pulley-1x11mm Waterpump Pulley-4x7mm Distributor-1x6mm Alternator-1x7mm, 1x10mm, 1x Screwdriver (Put the Fan Belt on before you tighten the Alternator.) Fan Belt Engine Plate Starter-2x7mm Carburator-4x8mm Headers-5x8mm Flywheel-6x7mm Clutch Disk to Clutch Cover Plate Clutch Pressure Plate to Clutch Disk Clutch Assembly-6x6mm Oil Pan-8x7mm Oil drain plug 1x13mm Gearbox-6x7mm,1x10mm Drive gear-7x6mm Motor Hoist to Block-2x10mm (Lower the hoist till it is near the Block, tighten the bolts to attach.) Adjust Valves-screwdriver (There are 18 total settings for the valves. The nuts will spin infinitely, but scroll down 18 times to the bottom, then scroll up to desired setting. 1-6 tick, 7-13 do not tick, 14-18 tick. 7 is the preferred setting.) Rocker Cover-6x7mm Fuel Pump-2x7mm Air Filter-2x6mm (You might want to wait until the engine is in the car and the hood is installed to install this.) CHASSIS You may want to jack the body up off the ground using the floor and car jacks on both ends, then pick it up with the tractor forklift. ������ I would advise picking up the chassis from the front if you can, as it tends to tip off as it gets weighed down by installing new components. Otherwise just be mindful as you go. Move the Motor Hoist to the Engine Bay, Lower it carefully and when it is in the 3 correct position bolts should appear at the Motor mounts for you to tighten with a 11mm spanner. Subframe-4x10m Steering Rack-4x9mm Steering Column-2x8mm Wishbones-2x10mm each Spindles-1x12mm each Steering Rods-1x12mm each (Wait to tighten until Struts are installed.) Disc Brakes-1x14mm each (14mm Bolt Shared with Halfshafts, install Halfshafts before you tighten.) Halfshafts-3x9mm, 1x14mm each (Bolt Shared with Disc Brake.) Struts-4x9mm,3x10mm, 1x12mm (12mm Bolt Shared with Steering Rods.) Steering Rod Adjust-1x14mm each (Eyeball it the best you can for now.) Trailing Arms-2x12mm each Coil Springs Shock absorbers-1x12mm,2x6mm each Drum Brakes-1x14mm each Wheels-4x13mm each(You may want to pick the chassis up with the forklift from the side now as it tends to slide around otherwise.) Hubcaps Spark Plugs (No spanner required, but must be tightened.) Battery Electronics(to body)-2x8mm Fuel strainer-1x8mm Radiator-4x7mm Radiator Hoses Oil Filter (Same as Spark Plugs, must be tightened.) Clutch Master Cylinder-1x9mm, 2x8mm Brake Master Cylinder-1x9mm, 2x8mm Clutch Line-2x7mm Brake Line-8x7mm Brake line (at wheel, one each)-4x7mm Steering Wheel-1x10mm Fuel Tank-7x11mm,1x12mm (at fuel line) Gear Stick-3x6mm Gear Linkage-3x5mm Dash-2x10mm RPM Guage (or Clock if you prefer, attaches to Dashboard Meters)-2x7mm Dashboard Meters-2x6mm Radio Headlights-2x7mm each Grille-2x6mm Bumpers-2x8mm each Driver/Passenger Seat-4x9mm each Hand Brake-4x8mm,1x5mm Exhaust Pipe-3x7mm (This can be a pain, you will need to take the chassis off the forklift for this. Jack up one side of the car with the floor jack, attach the Exhaust Pipe near the handbrake. Two bolts at the header, one in the rear.) Exhaust Muffler-1x7mm Fenders-5x5mm each Doors-4x10mm each Fuel Tank Pipe Boot Lid-4x6mm Rear Lenses Back Panel or Subwoofer Panel Hood-4x6mm (You'll have to remove the Air Filter to install this) Fill up the engine fluids by unscrewing the caps on the engine components, then holding the containers upside down over them until a green bar appears (The fluid containers don't have caps). The clutch cylinder uses brake fluid. The gas can, coolant, brake fluid and motor oil aren't infinite. Tighten the caps again when you are finished. You can also pee in your radiator if you want. Carburettor How to tune the carburettor: It doesn't matter if it's stock or not. Take the screwdriver from the toolbox, find the idle screw, and then "unscrew"(mouse scroll down) it 20-30 times. Get inside the car, actuate the choke(by holding left mouse button on it), turn on the ignition and start the motor. Hold your RPM to 2-3k by pushing throttle pedal. Release the choke by holding right mouse button on it. Hold your RPM, preventing the engine from stalling(this is normal on an aftermarket carb.) and wait until the temperature gauge needle lifts off it's position. On that point you must push the choke completely. Hearing shooting noises is normal. DO NOT test your rev limiter, it'll most likely screw your engine over. Gently release the clutch, while applying a generous amount of throttle - the "sportified" engine is weak on the low RPM range. Drive to the nearest asphalt highway(drag strip is too short). By the time you get there, your engine should be heated up enough. Push it to the limit. It'll stop speeding up somewhere at 100 km-h. Screw up(mouse wheel up) the idle screw a few clicks while keeping in mind the overall number, test again. On a stock carb., i was able to achieve 160km-h. I've found an optimal value of 24(or 25, don't remember exactly) clicks for an aftermarked carb. One click aside, and the car goes 180+ km-h. The engine should be able to hit the rev. limiter on the fourth gear, reaching somewhere about 190-200 km-h, with the speedometer needle touching the oil pressure lamp. By tuning your carburettor, you might be able to improve your low RPM torque or lessen your 1/4 mile times.